


Loud Boi

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: BH is loud





	Loud Boi

"S-Sir are you sure you want me to-"

"Yes, just get on with it! I don't have all night."

Flug raised a brow at that but decided not to ask questions. It wasn't every day his boss was splayed out on his own bed in front of him, ass in the air and a lone eye glaring back expectantly.

He took in a breath before picking up the bit of lube he'd brought.

"Just stick it in me, Flug. I don't have your pathetic human limitations."

"Sir, if it isn't slick I won't be able to move well and it will hurt."

"I know that you idiot, use the other damned hole I made!"

Other ho-oh! Oh he made a slit. Huh, must have been doing some research on humans.

"Sir a better position for this one would be on your back..."

Black Hat snarled as he flipped over, spreading his legs wide. He bared his fangs as his eye shone red.

"In. Me."

 

Oh if that didn't turn Flug on nothing would. He blinked before quickly moving forward and positioning himself. Okay, nice and easy. It was Black Hat's first time being bottom and he didn't want to-

"Ah-!"

A sudden rush of tendrils forced his hips forward, slamming home. He fell forward onto Black Hat and gasped, a soft moan slipping out. He hadn't been expecting that.

"S-Sir..."

Black Hat's pupil was little more than a speck as it trailed over to lock onto Flug.

"Move."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Flug sat himself up a bit and readjusted himself for a good thrusting position. He looked Black Hat over before slowly pulling out.

He could feel a low, full body rumble coming from his boss. It was reminiscent of a purr but reminded him more of an alligator.

He gripped Black Hat's thighs as he thrust back in. He could have sworn he was hearing things because his boss did not just gasp. He pulled back out and thrust in again, another soft sound slipping from the inhuman being.

Flug couldn't help his slowly growing smirk as he realized that this was going to be a very fun night. He spread Black Hat's legs tighter and rammed home.

The sound Black Hat made was similar to a moan crossed with a squeal and it caught Flug entirely off guard. The only thing keeping him from stopping were those firm grey legs locking him in.

That sound was not repeated though soft moans began to bubble up. Before long every other thrust had Black Hat nearly crying out in bliss. He would give demands though they lacked their venom. They sounded more like pleas and Flug was more than happy to satisfy his boss.

By the time he felt himself on the edge Black Hat was tensing up beneath him. He managed to open his eyes and the sight below was enough to send him over.

Black Hat had bellowed his bliss, mouth agape with a long tongue hanging out. His eye was entirely unfocused, the pupil far too large. He looked as if he just had the best orgasm of his life.

Flug slumped on Black Hat's chest as the glow of bliss began to slip away. He couldn't believe why he'd just seen and heard.

"Tell anyone and I will kill you."

With that Black Hat slipped his arms around Flug and huffed. Stupid human.

 

(The end :3)


End file.
